


Team Reunited

by OceanHeart23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hurt Haruno Sakura, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: When Sakura and Naruto find themselves in trouble, help comes from a most unexpected source. Gaara also learns what it means to have friends.





	Team Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is going to a series of high school stories set in my own AU. I know it's been done many times before, but I'd like to think mine will be slightly different. I also changed up the traditional couples. This one is split between team 7 reuniting and Gaara's introduction to Naruto and Lee
> 
> Warnings: Definite warnings for the beginning regarding the attempted suicide. There is the occasional swear word. Also things may be a bit more of an American culture perspective over Japanese. Therefore I don't use any honorifics. Sorry it's just easier for me to write otherwise. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money from writing this.

It was the first Sunday night of the month, which meant only one thing for Lee, Naruto, and Gaara. It was a list night. This will definitely require some back story. First off Gaara had one of the worst fathers ever just period. He was on par with Vernon Dursley in levels of neglect and emotional abuse, but add in that he had no issue with physically abusing Gaara as well. This was mainly due to the fact that Gaara's mother died shortly after giving birth to him in unforeseen complications. Rasa Subaku hated Gaara's very existence ever since that point.

Gaara did his best to deal with it, but he came to the conclusion in order to survive. He would need to treat others just how his father treated him with cruelty, contempt, and violence. However all that did was to further drive everyone else away and leave him further feeling completely alone.

When Gaara turned twelve his father remarried, leaving him with two new siblings. He was indifferent to them and made no effort to get to know them due to his inability to connect with people. Rasa's new wife skipped town not long after their wedding leaving Rasa even more furious. After beating Gaara within an inch of his life, Gaara finally decided he had had enough. He would end things on his own terms and not his father's.

**Flashback**  
Sitting on the edge of the edge of the hospital ledge, Gaara decided to watch the sunset one last time. It was a beautiful sight, and as he often did found himself wondering if his mother would have liked it. He had nothing of her not her possessions, nor memories not even her appearance unfortunately taking after his father in looks. Gaara only had a single photo which he cherished greatly, choosing to think of her as kind for that was how see looked in the photo.

As the sun sank lower in the sky Gaara steeled his nerves. 'It's time.' He thought to himself. He stood up so focused on what he was about to do. Gaara didn't hear the rooftop door open up behind him. Spreading his arms out Gaara let himself start to fall forward only to feel multiple hands on his wrists. He was tossed back so violently. It took awhile for him to realize what had happened as he lay dazed on the floor.

“HEY!! I'm talking to you. What in the world did you think you were doing just now?!” A blond boy roughly around his age screamed at him. He stood next to another boy with jet black hair that was shaded like an upside down bowl. 

Standing up slowly Gaara dusted himself off before answering. “I was trying to kill myself.” He replied calm as a still night.

If anything that seemed to make the blond even angrier. “Why would you even do that?!! Taking your own life is never the answer!” 

For the first time the other boy spoke up. “Naruto's right suicide is never the answer. Life is too precious to be cut short especially by oneself. There are always reasons to be found for living.”

“Why?” Gaara asked without inflection. “What purpose is there in this world or in life? I have none but to be my father's scorn the source of his ire. I am nothing but a bitter reminder of the woman he lost. It would be better to end my painful existence now and be done with it.”

“GYAHH!! If you don't stop talking like that I'm going to hit you! I don't even know you, and I can tell you are not worthless or a waste of space or whatever crap he told you. You say you don't have a purpose? Fine give me a chance, and I'll help you find one. Just don't anything stupid until I can prove it to you.”

Bowl head haircut seemed to take this as encouragement. “Right! We will show you that your life has meaning and the joys it has to offer!” They shared a glance between each other that seemed to relay silent conversation between the two of them.

At the moment none of this was panning out how Gaara expected, but he found himself willing for the moment to listen to these two complete strangers. “And if you're wrong?” He couldn't help asking if only to see how they would respond.

Blond haired apparently who was Naruto squared himself and looked him dead in the eyes with complete sincerely answered. “Then I'll die with you that's the promise I'm making to you now. But I give you my word that I won't fail.”

Absolutely gobsmacked didn't even properly cover it and looking over he saw that bowl head felt the same as he did. 'Who even says that to a complete stranger and makes a promise like that?' He found the words coming out before he even realized they were forming. “Alright then.”

Naruto smiled looking optimistic and determined. “Alright then we're starting immediately just as soon as.” Here he paused looking around before making a happy sound. Walking over to the corner Naruto picked up his cellphone and walked back to the others. “Found it. Sorry that was the whole reason we were up here in the first place. Now what's your name?”

“Gaara.”

“Nice to meet you Gaara my name's Naruto and this here is Rock Lee.” 

Here Lee straightened up and saluted him for some reason. “It is an honor to meet you Gaara!”

“Now,” Naruto began linking his arm around Gaara's. We're going to grab some sandwiches from the old deli across the street and then chill in the abandoned boxcars by the train station. We have a LOT of catching up to do. Can't do that on an empty stomach.”

“I concur! Gaara I do feel this is the beginning of a most wondrous friendship indeed!” And with that all three boys left the roof. A pivotal moment that changed Gaara's life.

**End Flashback**  
Eventually the three decided together to create the list, which was essentially a giant bucket list of all the things Gaara missed out on in his childhood. Today was number 82 learning to ride a bike. Surmised to say it was not going well. Gaara was laying down on his back, bike overturned, covered in cuts and bruises, and trying to remember why he was friends with these two again.

“Excellent try Gaara! I feel the power of youth moving you closer towards the victory of bike-riding!”

“Come on Gaara maintain your balance! You keep toppling over, but hey! You lasted at least 30 seconds this time. I think you're getting there well kinda at least.”

Gaara did not feel like he was getting there. What was worse was that along with Naruto and Lee their other friends would sometimes make an appearance to watch whatever new thing he would be learning. Shikamaru and Choji were leaning against the wall watching with interest and amusement.

“I'm afraid he's not even close I can't tell if it's because he just can't learn or you both suck as teachers.”

“Hey Shikamaru I'll have you know we are the best teachers. Isn't that right Gaara?!”

Gaara deemed that not worthy of a response, and wished he could go back to learning how to whistle at least that was an easy painless process. He looked up to see a hand in front of his face and Lee beaming at him. With a sigh he took it and let himself be pulled up. 

Suddenly Naruto's head shot up. “Wait Shikamaru do you have your watch on? What time is it?!”

After a glance Shikamaru responded. “7:30.”

“Crap! I was supposed to meet Sakura at the library then. I gotta go guys. Bye Gaara! See ya at home bushy brows!” Naruto threw a backwards wave to everyone before sprinting away quick as a fox. 

“See you soon Naruto!” Lee shouted.

Shikamaru and Choji said their goodbyes following Naruto's example and taking off. This left Gaara with Lee. Gaara said nothing, while Lee effortlessly lifted and righted the bike putting up it's kickstand.

“It appears this may take a little longer than we expected. Are you alright Gaara?” Peering at him in concern.

Gaara gave a small nod. “I will be fine. Naruto said pain is apart of the process of learning. It would still be nice to know how to do this.”

Lee pursed his lips in slight worry eying the new cuts and bruises that Gaara acquired. “That maybe so but still we should have taken better precautions and gotten you more safety equipment.” The only thing they had gotten for Gaara was a maroon bike helmet.

Gaara merely ignored Lee's statement and his worry in favor of opening the trunk of his car. This was so Lee could place the bike inside, which Lee did after a few seconds. Gaara then got around the driver's side while Lee sat in the passenger’s seat.

“We'll try again next week.” Was all Gaara said before starting the car. He planned to drop Lee off at his house before heading home as well.

“Excellent!” Lee exclaimed. “You have a most youthful and tenacious spirit indeed Gaara!” While small Lee could tell Gaara was smiling with the slightest upturn of his lips. Lee knew Gaara was definitely a person who could always use more positive encouragement in his life, after receiving so little of it growing up. He tried not to overwhelm Gaara with it, but sometimes for him it was hard to help. 

“Thank you Lee.” Gaara replied in a soft voice. This of course earned him the patented nice guy pose complete with sparkly teeth and ping.

~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Naruto raced to the library, so he could accompany Sakura home. She didn't live very far and normally would drive herself. Unfortunately her car was in the shop getting repair work done, and her parents were both at work now so that left her with few options. 

Sakura didn't really feel like bothering her friends for a ride, since apart from Naruto and Lee none of them lived very close to her. Also this was the last night her car was supposed to be in the auto shop. She was scheduled to pick it up tomorrow. Still Kiba, Lee and Naruto took turns accompanying her if she went walking anywhere, and they didn't have a car. The reason being she didn't live in the best part of town.

Between the library and her house was a sorta occasional hang out for one of the local gangs notorious in their city, the sound slicers. They were ruthless always committing some crime or another. They revelled in causing trouble and pain for anyone foolish enough to get caught in their path. Somehow though they always managed to avoid getting caught by the police, and this fact made them all very cocky. 

Dashing up to the outdoor library park bench Naruto felt like a man running to his execution.

“Well it's about time! Honestly for someone who insisted on doing this you're sure not showing much commitment! Other than keeping me waiting of course. Do you not own a watch Naruto? How is it possible that you grew up with Lee who's never been late a day in his life, and you show consistently to be?” Sakura ranted, arms crossed, foot tapping, and looking monumentally annoyed.

After Naruto caught his breath, he grinned apologetically giving a helpless shrug. “Sorry Sakura I sort of lost track of time.” Pausing when he caught her 'Ya think?' expression. “But Sakura! We're teaching Gaara how to ride a bike. He's not very good, and he fell down a bunch of times. But he's definitely getting there! He'll master it soon I know it.”

Sakura shook her head in tempered amusement, while starting to walk home with Naruto maintaining her pace. She knew all about Naruto and Lee's crusade to try to help Gaara regain those lost experiences. Personally she thought it was rather cute, despite the fact that there were some things in which Naruto and Lee were horrible teachers in.

“Well hopefully he isn't too traumatized by the end of this. You two together can be a bit much at times for anyone to handle.”

Naruto just shot her an offended expression. “What are you talking about? We're totally awesome and now we get to teach Gaara how to be awesome too.”

“Right I'm just saying to tone down the intensity a bit when around him and to take things slow and for Kami's sake I hope you gave that boy protective gear.”

“Um....”

“Naruto!”

“We gave him a helmet!”

That brilliant defense got him a hard cuff across the back of his head. Sakura shook her head hopelessly. “Kankuro and Temari aren't going to be too pleased with you when Gaara gets home.”

Naruto huffed and continued bitingly. “Well if their dad wasn't such a giant asshole, we wouldn't need to do this.”

“Now that I can agree with. Well anyways let's change the subject. I think you should invite Sai to start hanging out with us. He could use some friends and social interaction.” Sakura noted as they were only one block away now. 

“Aw man seriously? But he's so weird! He keeps calling me dickless and talking about my man parts. It's really annoying.” Naruto complained.

“To be fair you can be really annoying too, and he calls me ugly. You don't hear me complaining. Well at least not after I knocked him out cold the first time that is.” 

Whatever Naruto was going to say was interrupted by a voice coming from the pitiful and dilapidated alley way. “Looks like a couple of mice have wandered into our den, and hey one of them is pretty cute. How are doing sweet cheeks?”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Yeah you can get lost creep.” 

The stranger with shoulder length white hair and extremely dark eyes, looked rather willowy underneath his bulky coat. However his eyes flashed dangerously at Sakura's response. “Well it appears this one's got a bit of a mouth on her and is in need of some lessons in respect.”

“Oh yeah Grandpa? And you think you know anything about respect.” Naruto spoke stepping in front of Sakura slightly. An unconscious gesture he did without thought. 

Sakon sneered at the soon to be dead punk in front of him. “I am so going to enjoy teaching you a lesson.”

Sakura however was inwardly thinking. 'Okay it's just one jerk Naruto and I should be able to handle him if he gives us any trouble.' Yet as if fate was just dying to prove her wrong three of his friends jumped over the fence at the end of the alley way to join them. 'Fuck' was her first thought, she also now noticed the weird tattoos they all had. She must have missed them earlier. They were obviously apart of the stupid sound slicers gang. 'Okay plan B maybe we can negotiate and talk our way out of this, so long as Naruto doesn't say anything-'

“Oh yeah? And I'd like to see you come and try it!” He yelled pointing at them.

'IDIOT!! Does he even know how dangerous these people are?! Why did she even bother honestly. It's like he has the self control of a rabid weasel.' She stepped on his foot to get him to shut up.

“Wow you're right he is quite mouthy. I think we could have some fun with this.” A man with dark skin and hair similar to Shikamaru said with perverse amusement.”

The only girl in the group with long dark pink hair who was fingering a skinny knife scoffed. “What's so fucking special about some loudmouth moron and some skinny bitch?”

“Tayuya you should watch your language. It's not right for a lady to swear.” The final enormous member chided with orange hair and multiple piercings.”

Tayuya snarled back at Jirobo. “Shut up fatso! Nobody asked you.”

Sakura was outwardly maintaining her composure, but inwardly? Her inner self was seething at what this skank had just called her. She eyed Sakon as he approached her, while the rest of his friends closed in around them. Sakon stepped on her left side, and Tayuya approached her right both grabbing a tight hold on her arms. Jirobo had gotten behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him securing him from behind. Kidomaru was watching everything from on top of the dumpster playing around with shank. 

Sakon leaned in close, so he was right next to her left ear to whisper to her. “Ready to play one of my favorite games?” That was all the motivation Sakura needed to fight back. She threw her head back into his face hearing a satisfying crunch sound. She stepped her on Tayuya's foot hard, so that she was released. Quickly she brought her right elbow back to collide hard with Tayuya's windpipe. Sakura then spun and kneed Sakon hard in his crouch. This left Tayuya gasping hands on her throat, and Sakon keeled over in pain. Both struggling to get curses at her out.

Seeing Naruto being constricted and suffocating, Sakura grabbed the trash can lid and threw it hard at Jirobo's head causing him to cry out in pain and drop Naruto. She however then found herself facing Kidomaru dodging the kick he sent at her. They traded blows, but he managed to get a hit in at her head that made her see stars. While she was trying to regain her senses, he swept a leg under her feet causing her to go down. He sent a hard kick to her ribs, and was actually just gearing up to send another one, before Naruto tackled him. 

When Sakura recovered enough, she surveyed around her. It looked like Naruto had managed to somehow knock Jirobo out, since he was lying prone on the floor. She didn't have long to stay idle as Tayuya and Sakon were bouncing back best they were able. Sakon was going after Naruto, and Tayuya looked like she was out for her blood. 

Tayuya didn't have much combat training, but she did have her small skinny knife, which she was trying her hardest to stab Sakura with. Sakura however had quicker reflexes and was able to disarm her. They had to wrap this up quickly, before they got to worn out. She dodged a sloppy punch to the face, but unfortunately took a knee to her side. 

Retaliating she caught Tayuya's fist with her left hand, when Tayuya threw her punch. Sakura squeezed and forced Tayuya to her knees. Keening in pain at her fist being forced unnaturally backwards she missed Sakura throwing a powerful punch straight at her face. Tayuya went down like a bag of flour. 

Taking a second to catch her breath, Sakura saw Kidomaru struggling to his feet. However what really made her see red was Naruto was lying on the ground with a huge cut on his forehead and being straddled by Sakon who had his dagger inches from Naruto's face with Naruto struggling to keep it away. 

“Oh hell no,” With a vicious war cry Sakura tackled Sakon hard off of Naruto, and they rolled until she landed on top of him and released a fury of punches at anywhere she could hit. Sakura didn't noticed Kidomaru had gotten behind her and threw her off of Sakon. She collided with the brick wall. Before she could get back up, Kidomaru had kicked her once more in the ribs. Then again really hard in the face, she knew no more after that.

Naruto after seeing what happened to his friend launched into a fury of his own. He jumped on Kidomaru's back and caught him in a sleeper hold. He weathered all of the blows that Kidomaru threw at him, but in the end it worked and member # 3 went down for the count. However it seemed that Sakon had recovered from Sakura's blows and was rising to his feet.

“You brats are persistent I'll give you that. But when you go down, I'll wake my friends and there will be no one there to stop us from killing us.” 

Naruto did his best to stay in his defensive position, but it was difficult. Sakura's throw of the trash can lid had dazed Jirobo, which Naruto had taken advantage of. It was only through a series of quick blows to the right points on the body, that gave him the victory. However now his head was bleeding from that stupid knife. He also got hit in the side. His shoulder, ankle, and ribs also hurt something fierce. It wasn't long before Sakon was rushing to him again they exchanged blows. Naruto managed to get one roundhouse kick to Sakon, before he went down. 

Dropping to his knees he crawled over to Sakura intending to try to wake her up and try to get her out of here. However Naruto was interrupted by a sharp blow to the back of his head, and unfortunately he too knew no more. Sakon grinned nastily with a bloody mouth. That weak kick barely phased him, but he needed to act as if it took him down, so he could get the jump on blond punk. 

He glanced around as his weak partners. This was pathetic for all of them to be taken down by mere teenagers practically children. Well he couldn't allow for this to stand. As he said he would wake his team and kill these brats. They needed to set a precedence as well as a message to everyone that they were not anyone to cross. Fear was the best motivator after all. 

He was about to walk forward intending to make good on those threats, before he felt something pierce through his chest along with indescribable pain. Looking down Sakon noticed distantly a sword of all things sticking out of his chest. He coughed up a good portion of his blood, before collapsing forward dead on contact with the ground.

~~~~~ 

A figure came forward to collect his sword staring at it disinterestedly, while taking in the scene around him. His companions joined him soon enough looking around at the prone figures as well.

“Well isn't this a lively scene. Honestly it's been awhile since I've seen this many dead bodies in such an enclosed space.”

The red head female of the group hit the white haired man hard before yelling at him. “Idiot only one of them is dead the rest of them are unconscious.” She turned to face her favorite person in the world. “We shouldn't linger here Sasuke. It wouldn't do well of us to be here if the police were contacted.” 

He didn't respond or even spare her a glance staring down at Naruto and Sakura lying still on the ground. “We'll kill the rest of them apart from these two, which we'll take to a separate location.” 

He looked up toward the sky which was continuing to darken. “The police are unlikely to come at least not to this area, and these two buildings are abandoned. Considering exactly where we are in town, I doubt any standby people will be calling this in. I estimate it will rain within the next hour or so to dilute most of the blood evidence. Karin condition wise what are we dealing with?”

Sasuke's eyes flickered once more to the prone forms of his former friends, while Karin looked them over per his order. Out of the four of them she had the most medical knowledge. He valued her opinion solely in that area.

“The girl has bruised if not cracked ribs at least. Also I'd by the look of her face and pupil response and dilation a pretty bad concussion. The boy has two severe cuts along his right temple and left side. Suigetsu! Get over here and put pressure on this on this. It's still heavily bleeding. We're not taking them to a hospital right?” Peering up imploringly. “You know what it would mean if we do.”

Not caring to answer and turning to face Jugo handing him matches and a small canteen of lighter fluid. “Take care of the bodies will you? Bring them to the basement level of this building.” Pointing to the broken door in front of him. “and burn them thoroughly. It should be awhile before they're found, and when they are they'll be beyond recognition.”

Jugo nodded in compliance and began dutifully picking up all the bodies. Suigetsu who was still applying pressure to Naruto's side gave an irritable sigh. “Is there any reason you're having us bother with these two again? You haven't exactly mentioned how you know them, and you HAVE to have known them since there's no way on earth you'd have us doing this for complete strangers.”

Once again Sasuke ignored the inquiry to direct his next question to Karin. “We're not going to the hospital. I have a place in mind. How long before those two can be moved?”

Suigetsu finally lost his remaining patience. “Now wait just a damn minute here. We're not doing anything until you answer some questions like who starburst pink and yellow are, and why do they matter to you? In case you haven't noticed we're kinda risking a lot with the broad daylight rescue here. Unless you want to join your brother in prison and replace Kisame as his cellmate. I'm sure the warden would be accommodating like that with a matching brother set and all.”

Sasuke's body gave an involuntary twitch before stilling completely. His eyes becoming a burning glare and his jaw ached slightly from how tightly he was clenching it. The words drawing a reaction from him as they were meant too. Before he could do anything to Suigetsu for that comment, Karin reacted first punching him hard right in the face.

“Shut up Suigetsu! Sasuke doesn't answer to you. His business is his own so stay fucking out of it. Isn't that right Sasuke?” Looking at him once again with a love sick expression on her face.

Sasuke was thrown back to his childhood where he remembered Itachi encouraging him to make friends his own age. A small blond haired boy always inviting him to join him and his friends in playing, then dragging him along anyways whenever he said no. A girl with pink hair giving him a flower and a band-aid when he scraped his knee and praising him every time he did something well in school which was often. The first two people besides his brother to offer their friendship and expect nothing in return no matter how many times they were rebuffed.

“They are....just people I knew from a long time ago. No other significance let's just get moving. We're wasting time. Where's Jugo?” 

Just then Jugo came out to join them at the very moment. “I'm here Sasuke the bodies have been burned and destroyed. I will borrow the closest vehicle, so we can transport your friends.” 

“No have Karin do that, she's more skilled than you are at lifting cars.”

Jugo nodded taking no offense and went to replace Karin at Naruto's side. Karin looked conflicted for a second between gushing at the praise she received from her obsession and dejection that he was sending her away. Suigetsu still looked a bit mulish but apparently decided it wasn't worth his time or energy in getting better answers.

As Sasuke has predicted a crack of thunder boomed before rain began coming down from the sky within minutes it turned into a torrential downpour. 

“Oh terrific as if my night just couldn't get any worse. It decides to drown me to unbelievable...” Suigetsu muttered to himself. Karin pulled up in an old van and ran back out to the group. Taking a quick second Sasuke cleaned his sword of Sakon's blood using the rain. Everyone had turned their attention to him to await his next decision. 

“You never clarified earlier will it be fine to transport them?” Shifting his focus once more to Karin.

She uncharacteristically huffed. “Well obviously it wouldn't be advised, but it shouldn't kill them. The quicker they get seen to especially with Naruto's blood loss the better.”

“Fine then pick them up and let's get moving.” Sasuke said while walking towards the driver's seat. Karin squealed while skipping to claim the passengers seat and therefore shotgun. Rolling his eyes Suigetsu went to pick up Sakura, because if he had to do this he was at least going to carry the gorgeous and lighter one. That left Jugo to pick up Naruto who was trying to make a conscious effort in keeping him alive maintaining pressure still to his side and head.

Everyone crammed in the van, and within minutes they arrived at the destination Sasuke had mentioned. This happened to be a two story brown and red brick house slightly secluded from the others on that street complete with white picket fence. He parked around in the back and ordered Suigetsu and Jugo to bring Naruto and Sakura out and lay them on the sidewalk. Seeing a brown pug on the back porch he knew it was only a matter of time before the two were found. Sure enough the dog started barking away, and Suigetsu and Jugo jumped back inside. 

“Alright good deed accomplished let's book it out of here alright chief? I'm itching to go hit up a liquor store and end this day on a high note. Oh and let's ditch this van it smells weird.” 

“Ugh you're so obnoxious Suigetsu can't you be quiet for just once in your life?”

“Ha! Like you're one to talk get you started talking about Sasuke and you never shut up. Frankly it's embarrassing.” Since he was out of striking range Karin had to settle for pelting him with the can of mints that was sitting on the front dashboard. While the two descended into their usual quarrel, Sasuke and Jugo remained quiet. The latter thinking nothing but about how wet the birds were going to be getting in this rain, while the former was trying his best to erase the rush of memories going through his head. 'It's done I've repaid the debt I owed them. There's no point in looking back.'

~~~~~

Kakashi heard the sounds of Pakkun barking and cocked his head in confusion. It was unlike him to get riled up unless he spotted something he considered a threat. He got up and went outside despite the storm, where Pakkun had ran up to the fence and was clawing at the door. Since Pakkun was extremely well trained, Kakashi didn't need to worry about him escaping past the fence. He opened the door and felt his heart drop through his chest at the sight before him.

“Oh my gosh...” Dropping to his knees Kakashi felt both Naruto and Sakura's necks for a pulse thankfully finding them. Sakura's was steady. Naruto's was weak but still there. A million thoughts were popping up through his head primary being what had happened, and how long they had been out here. He barely recognized his own voice as he screamed out for Gai. His hands trembled as he put them on the places where Naruto was bleeding the most.

Gai was by his side in moments speed increased by the urgency he had heard in Kakashi's voice. His eyes widened and his face betrayed the same horror Kakashi was sure his own did upon this discovery. He dropped to his knees across from Kakashi and next to Sakura.

“Who did this?”

“I don't know, but call 911 right now! I don't know how much blood he's already lost.” Gai immediately ran back inside to call. In the time waiting Lee had wandered outside after hearing the commotion. He gasped and took over Gai's former spot next to Sakura gently taking her head and placing it in his lap. 

“What on earth happened?!” Lee cried out in devastated shock eyes even wider than normal glued to the two forms of his friends.

Kakashi shook his head trying to flick the rain from his eyes, so he could see. “I don't know but I'm hoping that ambulance gets here soon, so I can get some answers. As much as I don't like it we'll probably need to wait here until they get here. I don't want to risk moving them considering I don't know what other injuries they might have.”

Lee nodded solemnly and hunched over Sakura. He wiped the hair from her face and tried his best to shield her from the rain before glancing over at Naruto his face a ghostly pale cover almost resembling Sai's countenance. Gai came back out to join them with an umbrella and several towels, which he handed to Kakashi for Naruto.

“They should be here in less than 5 minutes. I told them to meet us in the back, so transporting them will be easier. I've also let Sakura's parents know as well what happened, and they said they'll meet us at the hospital.” Kakashi nodded ,while his face remained on Naruto. He just hoped nothing else would happen in the meantime, because he didn't think he could bear losing anyone else in his life especially not his son. 

In strained and uncharacteristic silence the three waited, until they heard the familiar sounds of an approaching ambulance. The next few parts were a chaos filled blur between loading up the two onto stretchers and moving them into the ambulance. Kakashi was permitted to ride along, but Lee and Gai needed to drive separately. 

They waited in the waiting room with Sakura's parents, while Kakashi filled out all the necessary paperwork. Gai offered to take over, but was swiftly rebuffed. Kakashi stating he needed something concrete to do and occupy his mind. Hours seemed to feel like days, and every moment without news whether good or bad was a new form of agonizing torture.

Finally Tsunade came out in slightly dirty scrubs and a vaguely irritated expression. It was the most welcome sight Kakashi could ever imagine, because if things had gone wrong she would be exceedingly gentle and reserved. Sakura's parents swarmed her firing off a dozen questions at once almost trying to out shout each other. Kakashi, Gai, and Lee knew better and waited until Tsunade could give them what they wanted to know. She held up her hand and miraculously that worked for Mr, and Mrs Haruno fell silent.

“Well they're alive and recovering at the moment with Naruto it was touch and go for a bit, but they're both going to be just fine. They both have bruised ribs. Sakura has a slight concussion, while Naruto has a sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder, and two large lacerations. In total he needed 26 stitches, and lost almost 2 pints of blood. I'm still waiting on the results to Sakura's MRI and CT scans, but if those come back clean with no visible injury then we should be in the clear. I'm pretty confident they will though she's awake and lucid at the moment. You're both welcome to go see her now. She's in room 222.” 

The Haruno's needed no further prompting and fled to see their daughter at once. Tsunade rubbed her forehead tiredly. “Those two are going to drive my staff up the wall.” She plopped down in a chair across from Kakashi. 

“Naruto's still unconscious, but that's to be expected. His body's been through quite the ordeal and will need time to recover. His room is 232 down the hall from Sakura's. Usually in most cases visitors would be limited and restricted with his case being more critical. But I don't feel up to enforcing that tonight. So head down whenever you're ready.”

Kakashi also needed no further nudge and with a quiet thank you walked off to his sons room. Lee gave a short bow before expressing his thanks as well. Gai remained behind for a few moments more. 

“You have my most sincere and heartfelt gratitude for your skill and the work you've done. You truly are a credit to yourself and to your field of study. We are so blessed to have you working here Lady Tsunade.”

Tsunade's lips quirked just a smidgen. “You know you're one of only three people who call me that and also cut the flattery. You should save it for the single ladies Gai. It just might work with one of them. Well I need to get back to work. Do me a favor and work some crowd control will you? When word gets out that these two brats were injured, my hospital's going to be overrun with people. Not too mention it's going to bring that fool Jiraiya by along with all the other adults fond of him like Iruka and Teuchi as well.”

Gai teared up at the thought of so much love being bestowed to Naruto. “It is such wonderful knowledge to know how one's life impacts another and the connection we all share because of it. Naruto embodies what happens to one who embraces the full power of youth!”

“Keep it down Gai you are in a hospital. I'll be by in a few hours to check in and see how Naruto's doing. Also remember what I said about crowd control. I'm going to enjoy the relative peace while it lasts before it turns into a giant circus.” With that she walked away heading straight for the coffee maker before going to see her next patient.

Gai headed into Naruto's room where Kakashi was seated in the only chair in the room hand encompassing Naruto's. Looking around he noticed Lee was nowhere to be found.

“He's in Sakura's room, since she's awake. He was curious, if she could fill in some of the missing blanks as to what happened.” Kakashi answered the unasked question still focusing his attention to the figure on the bed.

“It is good news indeed, that he will make a complete recovery. We are fortunate he was saved under Tsunade's hand.” Kakashi didn't react listening to the machines fill the void.

“I'm sure in no time he will be up and energetic as ever ready to take on whatever the world gives him!” Still Kakashi said nothing.

“Are you okay my friend?” Once again there was no answer. Gai kept in his sigh and patted Kakashi's shoulder. “I think I'll go for a stroll around the floor. It's been awhile since I've been in this building. After that I'll run home and take care of Pakkun and Ningame and bring back some things for tonight.” With that he left Kakashi alone in the room.

~~~~~

After nearly 30 minutes had passed Kakashi was finally able to speak needing to clear his throat before he could talk. For some reason it kept closing up tight on him. “You know when they walked me through the process of adopting you there was a lot they left out. They mentioned it would be difficult, but they didn't say how. They never told me that you would be a prankster and drive your teachers up the walls. They didn't mention your ability to attract trouble like a magnet, or how often you would get sick and never make it to the bathroom in time. 

They left out your obsession with ramen and preference to always sneak it on the grocery list and in the cart. Not too mention your fear of ghosts, and that your bizarre remedy would be to light a hundred candles to ward them away or sneak into my room to sleep.”

Here Kakashi scrubbed a shaking hand over his eyes trying to take a second to compose himself for a second before continuing. “They neglected to mention all the ridiculous things you would later give me as father's day gifts, the horrible breakfasts in bed you would try to create, and the awful color blind outfits you would ask for as your clothing. They also left out how bright your smile is, how incredibly loyal, empathetic, and kind you are, how you put everything into learning new things, and also far you go for your friends and touch everyone's life around you.”

A small tear rolled gently down his face from his good eye. “You see I don't know if I can forgive them because also.” Here his voice cracked a bit. “They...never told me that you would become the best part of my life. I know I don't....say it enough but I love you, and you mean more to me than you could ever realize.”

Using his free hand he swept some of Naruto's bangs aside to place a soft kiss on his forehead. The room once again descended in silence apart from the ever present machines providing background noise. 

After a few moments Kakashi startled when he felt the hand his grip slightly back and Naruto's eyes slid open only a tiny bit. “Those bastards….really told you nothing....I love you too dad.” He fell back asleep in the next breath. It was enough send Kakashi into slightly tearful laughter feeling better for the first time than he had all day.

Tsunade's prediction only came partially true. There were many visitors over the next few days, but they came at different intervals not all at once. Shino, Choji, Tenten, and Neji stopped by a few times to check in. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Konohamaru, and Gaara were much more frequent if not practically never left. There were also occasional appearances by Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Temari, and Kankuro not to mention...

“That's him in there?! How's my favorite grandson doi-?! Ow!” A loud voice called from outside his room. Naruto startled and knocked over half the pieces on the chessboard. Shikamaru just let out a quelling sigh slowly shaking his head. Not that it really mattered Naruto was going to lose anyways just like every other time they played.

“Um oops?” Naruto spoke giving his best innocent face and smile. Gaara wasn't even fazed working silently on his book of crossword puzzles in the corner. 

“If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times shut up in my hospital people come here to recover not to hear your obnoxious voice. Zip it!”

“But I've come to see our grandson. You can't possibly get angry at me for that.”

“We're not married you idiot! I'd sooner dive off a cliff than commit myself to that disaster. If you promise me here and now you'll pipe down, I'll allow you a brief visit.”

“Why am I given a time limit? Oh sheesh alright fine I promise I will use my indoor voice for the rest of the time I'm here. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“I mean it Jiraiya and don't rile him up either.”

“Of course not prince- Ow! I said I got it already.”

“That was for your perverted thoughts that you're no doubt thinking. Now I have to go make my rounds I'll be back later tonight. Hopefully you will not be.”

“You're a cruel woman Tsunade.” There was only the sound of footsteps as she was walking away, but from Jiraiya's chuckling she obviously made a crude gesture in return. Shikamaru stood and collected the chess pieces and board to set aside for another day. He and Gaara were most often in Naruto's room along with Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Hinata. 

Kakashi had run home quick to feed Pakkun. Gai was making another food run for dinner. Lee and Hinata were taking a walk around the hospital to stretch their legs. Kiba and Ino were most likely in Sakura's room watching daytime soap operas with her or chick flicks to Kiba's dismay. 

Deciding to give Naruto some time alone with Jiraiya, Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets and inclined his head to the door. “You know I just remembered there was an errand that Temari wanted me and Gaara to do for her. Come on Gaara I'll have to fill you in on the way.” 

Gaara shot him a puzzled look but bookmarked his page and set his book on table next to Naruto. Naruto shot a smile at him as he looked up. “Thanks again for the mini tree Gaara! I will try my best not to kill it. I still plead the fifth on the Mr. Yuuki incident.”

“It is a bonsai tree and you are welcome. I'm sure it will be fine.” Gaara murmured thinking about mailing Naruto an instructional manual in how to care for it.

“Come back soon I'm going nuts here! I can't wait until the day I'm sprung from here. Granny Tsunade won't let me do anything. It sucks.”

“Suck it up kid it's the price you pay for almost kicking the bucket.” Jiraiya threw out as he swept into the room.

“Pervy Sage!! About time you got here!” Naruto exclaimed rather happily since it meant another person to entertain him.

“SHH! Keep it down kid I'm trying not to get kicked out here. Now have I got some stories to tell you about my time in the mountains. It all started two weeks ago with these fine ladies...” With that Shikamaru and Gaara exited the room to give the two time to catch up with each other.

~~~~~

“Temari doesn't have any errands for us to run does she?” Gaara asked a tad rhetorically.

Shikamaru shook his head in answer. The two walked quietly on back to the lower level where their vehicle was they rode together for convenience sake using Shikamaru's car. Shikamaru planned on hanging out for a bit, since Temari was supposed to be home roughly 10 minutes ago. Gaara actually surprised Shikamaru by speaking up. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Is it anything related to Temari?”

“No.”

“Okay then sure go ahead.”

Gaara inhaled, this was something that he had been wanting to know for awhile, but never managed to accomplish an answer yet. For once Naruto proved no help to his inquiry. “Who is Sasuke?”

Shikamaru actually stopped walking and stared at Gaara eyes widened with surprise. “I...where did his name?”

“Naruto's mentioned him a few times, but nothing beyond that they used to be friends. He appears very desolate and sad or I suppose wistful, whenever he comes up.”

Shikamaru release a great sigh surprising to come from a guy his size. “Come on since it's a long car ride I'll tell you along the way. I'd rather not try to regale this in the parking lot.”

Nodding his assent the two located Shikamaru's vehicle and they set off driving away towards Gaara's house. Shikamaru wasted no time in speaking up again.

“Sasuke used to be a classmate of ours. He was particularly close to Sakura and Naruto. One might even call them best friends. Sasuke is what you could call a man who had but then lost everything. He was popular, rather rich, loving mother, and doting brother. His dad from what I heard though was rather strict. If you asked any of the girls, they would tell you that he was the to use their words hottest thing ever. Overall there were many people quite envious of the Uchihas.

One day in seventh grade Sasuke gets home from school to find his parents dead on the floor killed in cold blood, and his brother being taken away in handcuffs to a police car. The trial if you can call it that had his brother Itachi convicted on pretty circumstantial evidence. It was pretty clear to most of us that he was set up, but it was done so well his defense attorney couldn't prove otherwise. Not to mention the fact that Itachi was set to inherit upon their death was used as motive. Itachi was sentenced and charged with first degree murder sentenced to life without parole. It pretty much destroyed Sasuke not only to witness but to cope with after.”

Shikamaru paused to adjust the air conditioning slightly before continuing. “He wasn't the same after that becoming incredibly angry and touchy about most things. We all tried to help him in different ways, but none as much as Naruto and Sakura. Those two refused to give up no matter how rude or cruel he treated them. 

Eventually Sasuke received contact with someone by the name of Orochimaru.” Seeing Gaara's facial expression. “And I take it you know who that is which would be a pretty dangerous crime lord. For some reason that no one bar him can really explain, he took a personal interest in Sasuke telling him he knew who really killed his parents. That was like dangling a worm for a salmon fish hook line and sinker, and all it really took to convince Sasuke to start carrying out little initiation tasks for him.

They started all small mostly just stealing money and what not to help out Orochimaru's operations, but then they just kept getting worse and worse. Meanwhile Sasuke's aunt and uncle didn't know what to do, and nothing Naruto and Sakura told him ever got through. 

Finally it all came to a head when Orochimaru finally told Sasuke he would reveal the truth about what happened that night, if on the condition that he find a way to steal Benzo Fury and Scopolamine, two powerful drugs I hadn't even heard of before. How he expected Sasuke to acquire them at 13 I have no idea. Regardless Naruto got wind of the whole thing, and tried to stop him out by Isiribe's pond.”

Taking a second to pull the visor down as the sun unexpectedly came out to shine in his eyes. “Knowing Naruto he put everything he had into trying to stop what Sasuke was going to attempt to do. It ended though with Naruto unconscious and his body half in the lake. Sakura and Lee found him there at night thankfully before he could slip any further in.

We all lost touch immediately after that though not willingly on some people's parts. Sasuke went either deep underground or to parts unknown. Rumors are ever flowing about him though. The latest is that he possibly may have killed Orochimaru and now leads his own gang. I have nothing to confirm that though. Right now he's akin to a drifter and follows no rules but his own.”

The car descended into silence as Gaara digested everything he had been told and Shikamaru was left remembering back to when all of these events took place. Rather like the butterfly effect wondering often if just one event had gone differently how that would have changed the outcome of the events that followed.

“It would seem,” Gaara started while staring out the window. “That Naruto has a hero complex, and is unable to resist saving people especially from themselves.”

Shikamaru smiled wryly. “You hit the nail on the head Gaara. He does almost the opposite of what most people do when their hurt. Usually people push others away when they're hurt, but he only clings that much tighter. I'm not well versed in psychoanalyzing people, but I'd hazard a guess that it may have something to do with abandonment issues and his time spent at the orphanage. 

Pulling up into Gaara's driveway made realize Gaara realize how much shorter that drive seemed then normal. Although they had arrived at his house, Gaara didn't move he still had a few more questions before he'd leave. “What do you think Sasuke's searching for? His purpose in life?”

“Well those are heavy questions I can only offer speculations on. My guess would probably still be for vengeance for his parents and his brother. He believes the justice system failed him, so he once told us that he'll make his own justice whatever that means.”

Gaara made a considering sound in the back of his throat before voicing his next thought. “I suppose I am unable to understand rejecting help that could prove your salvation.”

Shikamaru let out an agreeing hum. “I suppose Sasuke doesn't see it that way or believes that he needs it.”

“I know I would not be here today if I did not. Maybe one day I'll have Naruto's unwavering hope in others and the resolve to maintain it along with his dedication to everyone he calls a friend.”

Chuckling a bit Shikamaru finally slid out of the car. “Well if that's what you take away from him then that's alright however I'm going to strongly discourage you picking up any of his annoying habits which he has plenty of. His never changing hope in humanity, well that I can live with. Come on let's head inside before your sister takes one of my man cards.”

“What's a ….man card?”

“Ah that is a conversation probably best had with Kankuro. I've been reliably told he's lost all of his. Now if what I'm smelling is right I think we've earned a couple of slices of banana bread after today. Let's head inside.” 

This may have been the most emotionally draining talk he'd had in awhile, but since he suspected that Gaara would one day become his future brother in law probably. He would need to get used to these types of moments. Well that or foster on the next one onto Kankuro. Hmm that could work, but still Shikamaru couldn’t resist feeling a small source of pride. 

All his life Gaara knew nothing but hatred. Yet he took a chance on two complete strangers and now knows what it’s like to be loved and have friends. The tattoo he has on his forehead finally reflects what he now has in his life, love. It’s not alway easy, but at least he’s still here. A fact that he and several others are grateful for.


End file.
